


Deserve

by Duckay



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, some sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckay/pseuds/Duckay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact that Xavier seems to know that something is going on between him and Fandango is nagging at Tyler. So they have to talk about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deserve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcanaMajor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcanaMajor/gifts).



> From arcanamajor's prompt on Tumblr: “You deserve so much better.” - FaBreeze. Because I am greedy.

There was something on Tyler’s mind that just wouldn’t shift, even when Fandango was doing his very best to be as distracting as possible. There had been times when Fandango’s mouth had made Tyler forget his own  _ name _ , so the fact that he couldn’t stop thinking about this kind of stupid argument with Xavier Woods was a real problem. That didn’t mean it wasn’t still amazing, of course. Somehow, Fandango had almost immediately figured out everything Tyler liked, and then found a way to make it even better. Even distracted, even without being able to lose himself in the moment fully, Tyler couldn’t help but twist the sheets in his fists and cry out as he felt his orgasm overtake him.

It was with a slightly dreamlike, hazy edge to events that he felt Fandango crawl up the bed to settle in beside him, wrapping arms tightly around his waist. Tyler rolled over to face him, letting his forehead rest on Fandango’s shoulder as he slid one arm around his lover. Fandango’s embrace was warm, in a way that had nothing to do with temperature. It felt like being home and safe, and he could almost imagine that he could stay there forever, until he felt Fandango’s head tilt slightly to kiss him and heard the whispered words.

“Something’s on your mind.” It was a simple statement of fact, but it brought some of the tension back into Tyler’s shoulders anyway. He pulled back a little so he could meet Fandango’s eye, unwrapping his arm from the cuddle to push some of his sweaty blond hair back out of his face.

“Xavier was on my case about you today. Says I look at you like cake.”

“You don’t eat cake.”

“Apparently that’s why I look at it weird.”

There was, of course, something that he wanted to ask, but it was difficult at the best of times. The words kept catching in his throat. It was harder still when Fandango’s fingers were tracing circles on his lower back, a soft, comforting sensation that made him not want to say or do anything to risk it ever stopping. Eventually, he dropped his head back down onto Fandango’s shoulder, letting himself be pulled back in to close the few inches of distance. Fandango was humming softly; Tyler couldn’t pick the tune, but it was sort of soothing.

He almost thought he’d drifted off into a dream when the tune broke off and Fandango murmured, “Why haven’t you just told him?”

Even after he realized that the words were real, it took him some time to form a response.

“Because we’re not telling people,” Tyler eventually said, though he didn’t look up. His lips pressed against Fandango’s collarbone, mostly just as something to keep him, and hopefully Fandango, distracted. That didn’t get much of a reaction, so he set to work tracing patterns with his tongue in a vain hope that might work better.

“Well, why  _ aren’t  _ we telling people?”

Tyler had the presence of mind to pull back a little before snapping his head up, so at least he didn’t headbutt Fandango right in the face, but it was a near thing. 

“Because  _ you  _ didn’t want to tell people,” he said, impatiently. “You’re the one who -”

“Listen, Breezy.” Fandango’s voice was soft, and Tyler obediently shut his mouth, even though he didn’t really want to. “I know what I said. But it’s…” He stumbled over his words, then trailed off, his gaze turning aside. Tyler wanted to ask for more information, push for specifics, but he bit at the inside of his lower lip and remained silent instead. When Fandango spoke again, it was in a quiet, small voice that he wouldn’t have expected from the older man, usually so loud and bold. “Maybe I’m tired of hiding it. And we’re not good at it, anyway.”

“Xavier is  _ good _ , that’s no proof other people know,” Tyler volunteered, cutting Fandango off. That earned a reproachful sort of look, but he continued on anyway. “Are you saying that you might be okay with telling people?”

“I’m not saying we host a press conference. But…”

Fandango leaned forward as his words trailed off again, pressing his lips to Tyler’s firmly. It felt more like an attempt at a distraction than a resolution, but it was hard to argue with it. There was a faint salty taste on his tongue, but that was easy enough for Tyler to ignore when he could feel the weight of Fandango’s arms around him, the hand crawling up to bury in his hair, the warmth pooling deep inside him.

Every kiss felt like it might have been going for seconds or hours, and under any other circumstance Tyler would have sunk into it and let the time wash over him, but there was an important thought brewing in his mind that he needed to communicate before it was lost. 

“What changed?”

Fandango was frowning, though whether that was because of Tyler’s refusal to drop the subject, or because he just wanted to keep kissing him, Tyler couldn't be sure. Fingers were still teasing into his hair, nails gently scraping over his scalp. It was hard to keep his eyes open, but Tyler valiantly tried anyway, maintaining that eye contact until Fandango couldn't help but sigh softly and speak.

“It’s messing you up, not telling people.”

Tyler’s eyes narrowed a little bit. “That’s not a good reason. Tell me.”

Fandango sighed softly, leaning in for another kiss, but Tyler tilted his head away, letting the lips fall harmlessly on his jaw. That made Fandango frown again, but Tyler knew his own scowl was much worse, so he couldn’t very well feel bad about that.

“You deserve so much better than to be kept a secret.”

Well, then.

“That didn’t stop you before.” Tyler knew that he sounded sort of sulky, but a lot of the wind had been taken out of his sails by that response.

“Yeah, well.”

That seemed to be about all Fandango had to say on the subject, but before Tyler could demand more, he felt himself being pushed onto his back, his mouth devoured in another kiss that he couldn’t avoid - even if he wanted to, which he wasn’t sure about. The hand in his hair had slid around to cup his face, thumb stroking over his cheek, and Tyler could feel his own body respond as though without instruction; his leg curling around Fandango’s, a hand falling to the small of Fandango’s back.

In that position, he was suddenly vastly more aware of the pressure of Fandango’s hard cock, separated only from his own by the thin sweatpants. It was all the more distracting when Fandango adjusted his balance, pushing his hips down against Tyler’s, drawing a soft moan out of both men at almost the same moment. The hand on the small of Fandango’s back slid down a few inches, Tyler’s fingers dipping beneath the waistband slightly.

“You’re overdressed,” he murmured, as their lips parted for just a moment, before closing the distance again. It felt like forever, lost in a reverie of tongues and lips and closeness, before he heard Fandango’s murmured response.

“Doesn’t take you long to get going again, does it?”

“Yeah, well,” Tyler echoed, completely unable - not to mention unwilling - to keep the smirk off his face or the little laugh out of his voice.

* * *

 

Once Fandango had fallen asleep, Tyler reached across to his cellphone by the bed, and tapped out a quick message. He only half-expected that he might get a reply before morning, but to his surprise, his phone buzzed almost right away.

_ You were right about us. _

_ Tell me something I don’t know. _

_ Does he make you happy? _

Tyler hesitated for longer than he felt he should have before replying.

_ Yes. _


End file.
